Talk:When Angels Fall
i fixed the maps for here. with paths to the towers and all the qausys. but i can't get the thumb to work can somone fix this for me. ---- For some reason i seem to have broken wikki.... can somone fix it please? ---- Anyone know the approximate HP of the 4 mobs in the BC? Mission testimony Our party set up = Nin/War, War/Nin, Whm/Blm, Brd/Whm, Blu/Nin & Mnk/War First the tower quest is just another part of the mission to eat up time, look over maps carefully and bring the correct amount of patience and you will be able to save a huge amount of time on this first part of the mission. Our set consisted of 3 races: 2 Taru, 2 Hume & 2 Elvan each of which duo'd or solo'd their own tower advancement. If you have enough patience and timing to make it past the moving pots there is no reason at all you should die or get any aggro making it to the top of your tower. As a precaution I would advise bringing a RR item and make sure its always up, if you do get aggro just find safe place to die then RR and continue on. If you can slow down any aggro with sleep, bind or gravity you should be able to make it to teleporter/elevator in time to shed any linking or aggressive mobs. A thf or Ninja at night with AF boots can easily clear a path for any of the towers and make it to the teleporter/elevators in time to get away and de-spawn all aggro. I can confirm the batshitcrazy method works very well on this mission! Most all the mobs in the palace are very slow and can quickly be left in the dust with any speed enhancement equipment or abilities. Once you reach your perspective tower you will get CS and you can descend back down to main hallway start. If you didn't set you HP in Tav.Safehold then I would do it because if you do have to warp or HP it makes getting back a whole lot quicker. Pot fight As you can see from our pty set up we had no BLM no RDM no nukers at all and we destroyed the pots on our first attempt. The strat was fairly straight forward and has been used before. Buff up outside then zone in, have the tank run to the far end of the room and target one of the Blm pots to kill. The pots can be slept, it wont stick for long but long enough to do the job... Our first goal was to take out BLM pots as quickly as possible, use all 2hr abilities on killing the BLM pots (they are the small ones). Our Monks Asuran Fists Weapon skill did 1612 points of damage on a single 100tp Asuran Fists and melee hits in general were very effective. Keep the Ninja hasted at all times and just go all out on the Blm pots. Once they are dead wipe at the far end of the room (opposite door from which you entered). It really is best to wipe at the point you kill the BLM's, you will probably be on low health at this point and Rdm pots wont sleep anymore so better not to risk dieing near the middle of the room where you cant raise up without aggro. After wiping wait "Wait" until both pots are back on pedestals then RR up, full health, buffs and take out 2 last Rdm pots which should go down pretty quick as long as everyone puts 100% effort into killing them. Just be sure to utlize each job's abilities and skills to it's potential, do not think any one job is necessary to win this mission... Though nukers may make it a bit easier it is really not necessary if you plan and make a solid strat based on the job's you have at your disposal. I wont lie, the pots are not to be underestimated at all. They are very tough and can cause massive damage if anyone slips up, but if you keep your cool and focus on killing one at a time you will be fine. But consider this one of the more difficult mission NM fights in COP (in terms of how quickly it can go bad if mistakes are made)--Justis 22:45, 19 February 2007 (EST) Spinning Aw'zdei This line is apparently incorrect, but would like verification: *A spinning Aw'zdei at the long hallway to each tower spins in the direction of the fastest way to the first elevator. While going toward the elevator in the east (elvaan) tower on the first floor, the Aw'zdei were spinning counter-clockwise, right, when the elevator was north, left. This contradicts what Erecia said (where this line comes from) in her guide. --Raithen 03:30, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Optic Induration stunnable? is Ix'zdei's Optic Induration attack stunnable or no? Currently, the Ix'zdei page says "no", but this article seems to say "yes". --FFXI-Itazura 01:30, 14 November 2007 (UTC) There is no way the 1st part is soloable. True sight pots, good luck *Indeed it is, a Hume in our party (the only Hume) actually solo'd his BLM/THF. RR Earring, but basically, wait for Flee to come up, run about halfway around avoiding the Aggressive side of the pots, Flee to the portal, and select to use it before you actually have any problems. If you die, do so in a safe place or at the portal, RR, continue on. If you have the patience, this can be done. (it's referred to above as the "batshitcrazy" method.) As well, the pots can be avoided. The main problem we ran into was the Ghrahs changing form just as we were barely inside aggro range. Elvaan Tower Path First, I can confirm that 75NIN/37THF can solo parts 1 and 2 as well as the maps using the "run like hell" method, provided you have the right bearings and can read a map online. I just finished the map run and noticed that the map for the second floor of the elvaan tower is a bit off. It should have you exiting south (from 1st floor) then heading west, south, east through center "circle" and out the other side, south, west, and south again to teleport. Key items Can you get the key items before reacking 8-3 was going to do 8-2 soon wanted to get the twoer out of the way for me. Is that possable or shoulsd i wait till after 8-2...